I'm Not Scared Anymore
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Kelas asuhan Roma-jiichan kita yang  tidak  tercinta kedatangan murid baru nih. Siapa ya? Dan kenapa Arthur jadi syok begitu? Maaf saya ga pinter buat summary..R&R ya XD


Disclaimer : Ohoy~ karena APH itu punya abang HiMaruya..maka yang saya miliki hanyalah ide-ide yang ga jelas ini ._.

Warning : Typo (kayaknya ada), cerita ngalor-ngidul, fantasi berlebihan (soalnya kalo ga berlebihan, pasti ini kenyataan (?))

* * *

**I'M NOT SCARED ANYMORE**

Hari ini kelas yang berwali kelaskan Roma-jiichan ribut dengan alasan yang agak jelas dan masuk akal. Bila ditanya kenapa agak jelas, tentu saja itu karena mereka ribut bukan oleh sebab Gilbert yang lari-lari keliling kelas sambil tereak-tereak: "GUE MANUSIA PALING AWESOME" dengan rentetan manusia seperti Elizaveta yang mengejar dengan frying pan atau Ludwig yang berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang agak ga waras itu, juga bukan karena cewek-cewek yang pada tereak gara-gara Francis merayu mereka dengan gaya abang-abang Mangga Busuknya, atau apapun itulah.

Mau tau kenapa mereka berisik? Mari kita nguping..

Bagian cowok:

"Eeeeeehh! Tau ga tau ga? Katanya nanti dikelas kita bakal ada murid baru loh!", seru Alfred dengan tidak nyantenya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ini pasti pengen terbang tapi ga kesampean.

"Serius? Aaaahh..sasaran rayuan abang yang baruuu~~", gumam Francis dengan gaya lebaynya. Hadoh..RSJ kan udah penuh sekarang.

"Kesesesese! Moga-moga anaknya AWESOME kayak gue!", ucap Gilbert sambil ketawa gakpen.

"Moga-moga anaknya baik dan suka pasta vee~", ucap Feliciano secara randomnya.

"Semoga aja anaknya lebih waras dan betah di kelas ini..", gumam Ludwig yang udah mulai sakit jiwa (?).

"Semoga aja anaknya suka tomat!", ucap Antonio sambil berdoa-doa gaje.

"Cih! Gue berharap anaknya ngga sialan kaya kalian-kalian pada!", ucap Lovino sambil menggaplak kepala Antonio.

"Nggg~? Semoga anaknya mau bersatu dengan Russia, da?", ucap Ivan dengan aura super-kolz nya.

"Semoga anaknya punya panda trus bisa bikin merchandise Shinatty-chan, aru..", gumam Yao sambil memeluk Shinatty.

"….semoga aja anaknya ga ngerepotin gue..", ucap Arthur sambil menepuk alisnya (?).

"…dan..SEMOGA AJA ANAKNYA CEWEK!", seru para cowok-cowok nista itu yang kemudian diakhiri dengan suara tawa khas masing-masing.

Bagian cewek:

"Eh woi! Gue denger katanya kita bakal kedapetan temen baru!", seru Nesia secara heboh to the max.

"Oh ya? Asik dong! Gue harap anaknya bisa menciptakan pairing baru dikelas kita!", seru Elizaveta dengan semangat fujoshi yang berkobar-kobar.

"Aku pengen anaknya…bisa bantuin aku kawin sama onii-chan..", gumam Natalya horor.

"Aku mau anaknya yang imut-imut kaya Lovino waktu kecil~", gumam Bella sambil mengenang masa lalu.

"Aku mau anaknya yang juga fujoshi kaya kita-kita!", ucap Meimei senang.

"Aku harap anaknya baik dan juga ramah..", gumam Lily sambil tersenyum. Selamat, Lily! Sejauh ini, andalah yang paling waras berharap.

"Dan…SEMOGA ANAKNYA COWOK!", akhir semua anak-anak cewek dengan ketawa-ketawa yang hampir sama ga jelasnya dengan anak cowok.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan kelas mereka kebuka. Anak-anak langsung pada balik ke tempat duduk. Roma-jiichan langsung kebingungan melihat murid-muridnya pada waras.

'Ya amplop..mimpi apa gue semalem? Kok ini anak-anaknya pada langsung duduk tenang gitu sih? Ah..mungkin doa gue uda terkabul kali..', batin Roma seneng.

"Yak, anak-anak. Kita akan mendapatkan teman baru. Ayo masuk, nak..", ucap Roma sambil menengok kearah pintu.

Harap dicatat kalau kepala semua anak saat itu langsung menengok 180 derajat kearah pintu. Dan dari pintu, datanglah –seorang preman yang dateng dengan tampang gahar trus malak dan nonjokin Francis, trus satu kelas pada bakar-bakaran kambing..oh maaf bukan kok- seorang anak berambut hitam. Semua anak ngeliat kebawah. Pake celana. Anak cewek nyorak, anak cowok manyun.

"Perkenalkan dirimu..", ucap Roma sambil menepuk pundak anak itu.

"Uhhmmm..eto..ha-hajimemashite..watashi wa Honda Kiku desu..doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu..", ucap Kiku sambil membungkuk sedikit dan dengan efek-efek pipi blushing _(YA AMPUN SAYA TEPAAARR)_.

Satu kelas langsung berpikir,' OMIGAAATTT…MOE BANGET NI MAHKLUK!'

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kaya ada BGM lagu : "**Manusia Paling Moe**" (?)

"Nah, mulai hari ini Honda akan belajar bersama kita jadi kalian anak-anak yang agak ngga waras tolong ya jaga kelakuannya biar Honda bisa betah tinggal dikelas ini. Eh mana ketua kelasnya? Woi, Kirkland!", seru Roma sambil mencari-cari mahkluk paling beralis tebal *plak*.

"Woi, Arthur! Lu dipa…Arth? Ko lu bengong gitu sih..?", tanya Alfred kebingungan.

"A-a-apa? Ng-ngga kok! Ada apa emangnya?", tanya Arthur yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Lu dipelototin sama si Roma-sensei noh!", bisik Alfred sambil nunjuk ke arah Roma yang ternyata berbakat dalam mendalami ilmu aura kasih (?)

"O-oh iya! Ada apa sensei?", tanya Arthur gelagapan.

"Anter Honda ke bangku sebelahmu dong! Sebelahmu kosong kan?", tanya Roma sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja gara-gara cewe bete, cowo telat (?).

Arthur langsung beraut wajah senang. Kenapa katamu? Itu karena…

'WOOOO YEAAAAHHH! GUE BISA SATU BANGKU SAMA SI ANAK MOE ITU! YEAAAAHHH!', begitulah batin Arthur yang bila didalam pikirannya, saat ini ia sedang berguling-guling di lantai sambil meluk-meluk scones (?).

"O-oh iya..", gumam Arthur dengan tampang yang dia buat jadi jaim. Aduh, thur..bilang aja kek lu seneng gitu?

Kiku mengangkat kepalanya dan..

**Yah..mungkin yang kita harapkan adalah skenario seperti ini..:**

_"Loh..? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini..? Apa..aku..suka dengan Kirkland-san..?", pikir Kiku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah._

**Sayangnya..yang terjadi adalah seperti…ini..**

"AAAAAAA!", teriak Kiku sambil bersembunyi dibalik Roma-jiichan dan mulai menangis. Oooh..apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara? Apa akan tercipta crack-pair berupa RomaxKiku? Kayanya ngga karena saya ga rela deh.

Satu kelas langsung pada kaget to the max. Arthur ga terkecuali. Dia sampe berubah jadi warna ijo (?)

"Honda..? Kamu kenapa teriak?", tanya Roma-jiichan ber-swt-ria.

"Sa-saya takut dengan..uhmm..Ki-Kirkland-san..", gumam Kiku dengan super polosnya.

Arthur bagaikan kesamber petir dihari ujan gede. Lagian dia cacat..ko ujan-ujan bediri di lapangan?

"Ta-takut dengan Kirkland? Kok bisa?", tanya Roma-jiichan semakin so sweat (?).

"Sa-saya..takut..dengan..alisnya..dan wajahnya galak begitu..", bisik Kiku semakin polos.

Aah, Kiku..anda telah sukses membuat hati Arthur menjadi bolong kaya Seponbob..

"Ya-yah..mau bagaimana lagi..? Dia ini ketua kelas kita loh dan kamu bakal duduk sama Kirkland selama satu tahun ini..", ucap Roma-jiichan yang mulai merasa prihatin dengan Arthur.

"Ah..hai..tidak apa-apa kok, sensei..saya pasti bisa mengatasi rasa takut saya..", ucap Kiku pelan.

Arthur melangkah balik ke tempat duduknya dengan hati yang hancur (bah) dan mulai ia coba satukan lagi dengan lem hati (?) sementara Kiku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nah, anak-anak..sekarang kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini..buka buku teks sejarah halaman 109..nah..sejarah Perang Dunia kedua itu adalah..blablabla..", dan seterusnya. Kita tentu tidak ingin mendengarkan Roma-jiichan berceloteh karena dengan menonton Hetalia, kita pasti mengetahui apa yang ingin ia bicarakan *promosi mode*

**-Mari kita skip bagian ini karena saya ga ada ide mau masukin adegan apaan disini selain semua manusia nyaris membuat pulau masing2 diatas mejanya-**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi diikuti desahan lega dari semua murid. Mereka pun mulai membereskan barang masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Oh ya, Kiku…", ucap Arthur sambil memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

"I-iya, Kirkland-san..?", ucap Kiku ketakutan. Ya ampun, Kiku..apa trauma alis tebalmu itu sedemikian akutnya kah?

"Habis ini kamu harus ikut aku keliling sekolah.", ucap Arthur sambil menghela nafas. Mungkin dia capek gara-gara sedari tadi Alfred ngelemparin kertas kecil-kecil ke kepalanya.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi saya..", bantah Kiku sambil mencoba mencari alasan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo ikut aku!", ucap Arthur sambil menarik tangan Kiku keluar dari kelas.

Kiku dan Arthur sekarang tengah berkeliling memutari sekolah dengan keadaan Arthur menggandeng tangan Kiku. Yah, kata Arthur sih biar Kiku ga kabur. Tapi menurut saya..dia punya maksud lain.. (=_=)

"A-ano..Kirkland-san.."

"Panggil aku Arthur.."

"Hai..A-Arthur-san..ehem..kenapa anda terus menerus menggandeng tangan saya?", tanya Kiku yang sedari tadi ber-blushing-ria.

"Itu biar kamu ngga kabur…", ucap Arthur datar. Padahal dalam hatinya dia udah mau pingsan gara-gara overheat megangin tangan Kiku.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba..

"Hei, Arthur! Kesini sebentar dong!", ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh dan mendapatkan Roderich tengah berdiri sambil membawa banyak kertas

"Aduh…,kamu tunggu sebentar yah, Kiku! Aku akan segera kembali jadi kamu jangan kemana-mana! Ingat itu!", ucap Arthur sambil berlari kearah Roderich.

Kiku menghela nafas sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia menemukan sebuah taman bunga kecil tak jauh dari lorong sekolah itu.

'Ah..tempat itu kan dekat..tidak apa-apa, kan?', pikir Kiku sambil berjalan kearah taman bunga itu.

Kiku tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terpesona dengan keindahan taman bunga itu. Ia berjalan mengitari tempat itu sambil sesekali terdiam untuk mengagumi keindahan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur disana.

"Hei, Kiku aru. Kamu sedang apa?"

Kiku tersentak. Ia menoleh dan melihat Yao sedang berdiri sambil menggendong panda.

"Sa-saya hanya sedang melihat-lihat kok..uhmm..", ucap Kiku yang belum tahu nama orang yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Wang Yao. Panggil saja aku 'Yao', aru! Ni hao!", ucap Yao sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aah..Yao-san..salam kenal juga..", ucap Kiku sambil membalas jabatan tangan Yao.

"Hmm~ kamu suka taman ini, aru?", ucap Yao sambil berjongkok dan melihat bunga Lily yang masih kecil.

"Iya..saya suka sekali dengan taman ini..siapa kira-kira yang merawatnya yah?", ucap Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Ketua OSIS aru. Dia yang menanam semua bunga-bunga ini kurang lebih 5 bulan yang lalu aru.", jawab Yao sambil memandangi Kiku.

"Ketua OSIS? Pasti orangnya lemah lembut dan baik ya..", gumam Kiku sambil menyentuh sebuah bunga mawar merah.

"Aiyaaaahh..ketua OSIS itu kan si—"

"KIKUUUUUUU! DISANA KAMU RUPANYA!"

Mereka berdua langsung menengok dan melihat Arthur sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aiyaaahh..si ahen yarou itu datang! Aku pergi dulu deh.. Zai jian, aru!", pamit Yao sambil berlari pergi menjauhi Kiku.

"Hei, Kiku! Loh? Itu kan si Yao? Memang tadi kamu bicara apa saja dengannya?", tanya Arthur penuh selidik.

"E-eto..saya hanya bercakap-cakap sedikit dengannya mengenai taman bunga ini.. A-Arthur-san mengenal pembuat taman ini? Katanya Yao-san sih..ketua OSIS..", ucap Kiku sambil kembali memandang taman bunga itu.

"..kamu menyukai taman bunga ini?", tanya Arthur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiku.

"Eh? I-iya..apalagi bunga-bunga mawarnya..benar-benar indah..aku sangat kagum..", gumam Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Ooh..begitu…Hei ayo kita lanjutkan tur sekolah kita!", ucap Arthur sambil menarik tangan Kiku dan mengajaknya berkeliling.

"A-ah! Hai!", ucap Kiku sambil mengikuti Arthur.

* * *

Arthur dan Kiku terus berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Tak terasa, hari sudah semakin sore.

_"Perhatian..kepada Arthur Kirkland..harap menemui Elizaveta sekarang di ruang radio siswa kalo ngga..siap-siap ditempeleng!"_, ucap seseorang melalui radio siswa.

"Loh? Itu kan si Eli sendiri? Ngapain dia yah?", gumam Arthur kebingungan.

Tak lama, terdengar suara krasak-krusuk lainnya dari radio siswa.

_"Woi, Eli! Lu ngapain sih pake radio siswa buat kepentingan pribadi lu?"_, ucap seseorang yang lainnya.

_"Dia belom balikkin doujin yaoi gue tauk! Bawel aja lu, Bert!"_, ucap Elizaveta.

_"APA? SI GALAK BERALIS ENEM ITU SUKA YAOI JUGA?"_, seru Gilbert dengan lebay-ke nya.

_"Mana gue tau…eh buset radionya belon mati! Alah matiin dulu!"_, ucap Elizaveta mengakhiri pembicaraan melalui radio siswa.

"...", Arthur speechless. Wah..hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai Makhluk Sekolah Paling Kinclong (?).

"Sialan..awas aja tu duo ga jelas..bakal gue jejelin makanan unicorn gue!", ucap Arthur geram.

"E-eto..A-Arthur-san..", gumam Kiku.

"Ah? Oh ya..kamu boleh pulang sekarang kok, Kiku! Turnya sudah selesai.", ucap Arthur yang baru ingat kalau Kiku sedari tadi bersama dengannya.

"Aah..hai..se-selamat tinggal, Arthur-san..", ucap Kiku sambil berjalan menuju kearah kelasnya.

"Ya! Hati-hati ya pas pulang!", seru Arthur lalu berbalik arah menuju ke arah ruang radio siswa.

* * *

"Hmmmm…ruang kelasku tadi..oh! Yang ini!", gumam Kiku sambil membuka sebuah ruangan. "Aah..bukan yang ini juga..aduuh..yang mana ya?", gumam Kiku lagi sambil berkeliling mencari ruang kelasnya.

Saat ia sedang mencari, ia melihat sebuah ruangan besar bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS' didepannya.

'Hmm..mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada orang didalam sini…',pikir Kiku sambil membuka pintu itu.

"Permisi..loh? Arthur-san..?", ucap Kiku kaget.

Di bangku ketua OSIS, ada pemandangan indah (?) berupa Arthur yang sedang tidur (tinggal nunggu diserang Francis ?).

"Loh? Arthur-san kok ada disini? Ja-jangan-jangan..Arthur-san itu..ketua OSIS ya..?", gumam Kiku pelan sambil berjalan ke arah Arthur yang sedang tertidur.

Kiku memandangi wajah Arthur yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang segalak Arthur adalah orang yang merawat kebun bunga indah itu.

"Arthur-san..Arthur-san..ayo bangun..saya mau tanya ruang kelas di-", belum selesai Kiku berbicara, Arthur tanpa sadar (tapi mau) menarik tangan Kiku sehingga Kiku jatuh kepelukkannya.

"A-Arthur-san..?", ucap Kiku yang kaget + lagi blushing2 gaje.

"Uhmm..Kiku…", gumam Arthur berbicara dalam tidurnya.

"E-eh?"

"You know.. I really love you.."

Tanpa dikomando, Kiku langsung overheat mendengar pernyataan cinta Arthur yang sedang ngalor-ngidul didunia mimpi. Mimpinya apa? Itu semua adalah rahasia Arthur..

"Uhmmm…aduh..aku ketiduran..HAH? Loh…? Ki-Kiku..?", ucap Arthur yang kaget gara-gara pas bangun mimpinya malah jadi kenyataan (?)

"A-ah..selamat sore..Arthur-san..", ucap Kiku yang masih dalam keadaan yang dapat membuat para fujo bahagia.

Arthur yang sadar kalau dia masih memeluk Kiku langsung melepaskannya (aduh sayang padahal dipeluk aja terus.. /buak).

"Ma-ma-ma-maaf! A-aku tidak se-sengaja! I-itu tadi err..i-itu…", Arthur kehabisan kata-kata deh.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..e-eto..apa benar..Arthur-san itu ketua OSIS..?", tanya Kiku pelan.

"Emmm..i-iya! Terus kalo misalkan aku ketua OSISnya ..emang kenapa? Kamu mau protes?", ucap Arthur yang malu-malu sangat.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Sa-saya hanya mau bilang…saya benar-benar kagum dengan anda karena anda bisa membuat taman yang sangat indah…", ucap Kiku sambil menunduk malu.

Arthur terdiam mendengar pujian Kiku. Tak lama ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"Ini! Untukmu..", gumam Arthur sambil memberikannya sekuntum mawar merah.

"E-eh..? A-arigatou..tapi..untuk apa?", tanya Kiku kebingungan.

"Kau ..mau menerima pernyataan cintaku,kan..?", Arthur balik bertanya. TERNYATA TADI DIA SADAR! BILANG DONG MAS!

"…pokoknya Arthur-san harus tanggung jawab..", gumam Kiku pelan.

"E-eh? Ma-maksudmu?", Arthur kaget. Wut? Apa dia uda berhasil (?) membuat Kiku hamil sampe-sampe harus tanggung jawab?

"Pokoknya Arthur-san harus tanggung jawab soalnya…hatiku..tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat sekarang..", gumam Kiku sambil memegang dadanya.

Owww…apakah bunga-bunga cinta telah berkembang…? **(SFX : ..YOU KNOW ME SO WEEEELLLL~~~~ -taulah ini apa?-)**

"Kiku..", ucap Arthur sambil berjalan mendekati Kiku.

"I-iya, Arthur-san..?", ucap Kiku sambil memandang Arthur.

"..aku dengan senang hati akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu..mulai hari ini..sampai selamanya..", ucap Arthur sambil tersenyum iseng.

"A-apa? Uhmm..e-eto..ayo kita pulang bersama sekarang, Arthur-san! Su-sudah semakin sore loh!", elak Kiku sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Hmm..iya-iya..ufufu..", gumam Arthur sambil tertawa kecil dan menyusul Kiku.

Mereka berjalan kearah kelas mereka, mengambil tas, dan berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

"Gandengan tangan?", tawar Arthur sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Kiku bersemu merah sedikit lalu menyambut tangan Arthur.

"Nee, Kiku...", ucap Arthur sambil berjalan.

"Ya, Arthur-san..?", tanya Kiku sambil menoleh ke arah Arthur.

"Apa kau..masih takut denganku..?", tanya Arthur sambil menatap Kiku.

"E-eto..sepertinya..rasa takutku sudah berkurang karena..Arthur-san yang kukenal ini..ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan..", ucap Kiku sambil tersenyum imut-imut dan kontan membuat saya mau ketawa seneng.

Arthur blushing-blushing gaje sambil bergumam, "Syukurlah.."

"A-Arthur-san.."

"Ya..?"

"Mulai hari ini..kau..akan terus bersama denganku kan..?"

"..tentu saja, love. Aku akan ada untukmu agar kau bisa mengenal diriku lebih jauh.."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan berjalan bersama-sama.

Mungkin mereka baru saja mengetahui satu sama lain dalam satu hari.

Tapi ini adalah permulaan untuk mengenal hati mereka satu sama lain..

**AKHIRNYA TAMAT :D

* * *

**

**OMAKE:**

"Wah..ternyata Arthur suka yaoi ya, da~?", gumam Ivan yang saat kebetulan sedang berada bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Oui..aku tidak menyangka kalau dia seperti itu..hmmm..pasti dia ketularan aku deh~", ucap Francis bernarsis ria.

"Vee~? Yaoi itu apa sih?", tanya Feliciano dengan (tidak) polosnya.

"Pokoknya kamu ga boleh tau, baka otouto! Cih! Dasar scones bastard!", ucap Lovino secara protektipnya (?)

"Haduh..ternyata ketua OSISnya juga ga waras..kayanya mama salah masukkin aku ke sekolah ini deh…", batin Ludwig sambil facepalm untuk yang entah keberapakalinya dihari ini.

Bisa kita pastikan besok Arthur bakal jadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Yang tabah ya, Thur..

**END~ :DD

* * *

**

Chanchan: Akhirnya...FFNYA KELAAAARRR! XDDDD *nari caramelldansen*

Kiku : Selamat..sudah lama ya Chanchan ngga nulis FF? (^_^)

Chanchan: he-eh..abis dunia saya penuh dengan sarat ulangan dan tugas yang bujubuneh bejibun.. (._.)

Arthur: makanya kalo sekolah yang bener! Huh! (=3=)

Chanchan: halah! Situ sendiri! Anak baru uda maen embat aja! (3)/

Arthur: ba-baweeeeelll! *cast Mudoon (?) ke Chanchan* DDX

Chanchan: upsie daisy..sayangnya ane lagi equip Persona (?) Alice neeh~ (?) XDD

Arthur: kampret! Sini tak jejelin scones aneee! DDX

Chanchan: MAMAAAAAHHH! DXXX *kabur*

Kiku: aah..sudah lama sekali saya tidak melihat ini..Ah! Minna-san, doomo arigatou karena sudah mau membaca ff ini. Alangkah baiknya jika para readers sekalian meninggalkan review untuk cerita ini. Tunggu ff Chanchan selanjutnya yah.. *bows*. Aduh..kemana lagi mereka? Ko saya malah ditinggal begini..?


End file.
